


nightmares

by X140V3N



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author needs hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepwalking, need to cry, really bad vent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X140V3N/pseuds/X140V3N
Summary: [CHECK TAGS FOR TWS]hajime has a nightmare
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> my stepdad wants to see me again. i hate that man.  
> everything i write turns to subtile komahina please kill me

hajime hinata just had to suffer getting beaten every night.

he just wants it to stop. he wants his step-father to leave. he just wants him gone.

his step-father drinks. he comes home every night just to use one of his stupid glass bottles to hit him. hes told his mum and his teachers. they don't care at all they all think its a joke.

what would chiaki think. he thinks she wouldnt care either, she probably just pities him for not having a talent. she wouldnt bat an eye at him if he hadnt talked to her on the first day of school. shed ignore him like most of her classmates do. if sato and natsumi werent in the reserve course with him hed think fuyuhiko, peko and mahiru wouldnt want to talk to him either. if miss chisa hadn't constantly noticed his self harm scars and the traces of his abuse mikan wouldnt talk to him at all, no one would even bother with him.

at home, his mum ignores him, his dad never texts him first and all his step-dad does is abuse him. he'd really want it to stop one day. hed beg for it to stop.

he looked at the window, admired the view from the top floor of hope's peak. he'd been here consecutively for five days, hesitating. he took his blazer and shoes off, took off his tie and closed his eyes. he took a deep breath but was stopped by a student of the main course.

his arms were gripped by him just as he was about to fall. he looked back at the boy to see his concerned face. nagito komaeda, his brain supplied. chiakis friend, suposed hater of the entire reserve course. hajime had no idea why he was here, much less why he cared, knowing he was in the reserve course. hajime took a deep breath and woke up, realising he was on the roof of the hotel restaurant.

"love, you were sleepwalking again" nagito said with a concerned face."you tried to throw yourself off of the building, again. do you need to talk? i'm here if you need"

"yeah" hajime nodded. "i need a talk"

and so the couple vented to each other for hours on end. nothing felt better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to vent to you im mrizurukamukura/iirumatsu on ig


End file.
